


Rome

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 50 words, Boys In Love, CMBYN Microfic, Coffee, Cute Elio Perlman, Kisses, M/M, Memories, Microfic Challenge, Mutual Pining, POV Elio Perlman, Pining, Rome - Freeform, Thoughtful Elio Perlman, Walking, sweet memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio remembers their days in Rome.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-Microfic-Challenge on tumblr, using the pic seen below as prompt.
> 
> It feels like a poem, this is new.
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments. :*

You walked me around town at night. We counted the stars, you and I.

In the morning hours we would drink coffee at La Piazza; yours always black, mine always over-sugared and creamy from milk.

We shared Amarettini, laughter and kisses.

We were unabashed, unaffected, free...

I miss Rome, Oliver.


End file.
